Apparatus of the general type involved herein is known to those skilled in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,119. The apparatus of the present invention provides for improved vertical guidance of a carriage as compared with the apparatus in said patent while at the same time mechanizes various functions performed manually in connection with the apparatus in said patent.